LA SANGRE DE MIS RECUERDOS
by Lazara
Summary: La oscurdidad puede estar llena de luz siempre y cuando el que habite en ella sepa manipularla... acompañame a mi oscuridad llena de luz y te aseguro que desearas no regresar... Vampiros,sangre,pasion,odio eso y mucho mas... dejen RW porfi..
1. I ¿Por qué me has ayudado?

Como todo saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero todo lo demás es todito mió…nos vemos…

* * *

Esta historia esta dedicada a todos aquellos que viven en la realidad de su sueños…La realidad es buena en breves sorbos si la afrontas de una probada puedes llegar a quedarte permanentemente en ella…Y esa seria una verdadera pesadilla…

* * *

**_LA SANGRE DE MIS RECUERDOS_**

By: Lazara

Capitulo I¿Por qué me has ayudado?

He vivido miles de años… en realidad tan solo miles de siglos… soy un caminante de la oscuridad el amo de las fieras y sobre todo un amante de la sangre, de la lujuria, de la muerte soy amante de la miseria y como el monstruo que soy o el dios que me consideran soy amante del amor de la belleza de la pureza. Muchos tienen un concepto muy diferente de mí… no… su concepto esta muy bien fundado y yo he sido el que lo ha sentenciado así. Se deben estar preguntando ¿quien soy¿De donde salí? Pero la verdad es que no puedo decírselos y no es por que no lo desee si no por que no puedo… o tal vez me avergüenzo de mi mismo… Esto es una atrocidad como voy a ser tan idiota este es el colmo yo…yo el asesino mas grande de todos los tiempos avergonzado de mi sed insaciable de sangre esto esta mal… Yo soy Battousai al asesino de asesinos y el amante de la muerte.

Nací como el vampiro que soy por el amor que uno mas antiguo que yo. Los vampiros podemos amar a los hombres a las mujeres podemos amar a cualquiera y eso nos hace fuertes pero en mi caso me hace débil en la fortaleza. Siempre e creído que los que son arrastrados hacia la sangre oscura como yo sobreviven mucho mas que los que se unen a este oscuro mundo por su propia voluntad. Cuando desperté de la muerte como muchos otros estaban asustados no quería renunciar a mi mortalidad y me aferre a lo que creía me quedaba en vano. Me negué a probar la deliciosa sangre por que era humano…que estupido fui en esa época… pero el hambre fue mocho mas fuerte que yo y cuando por fin mi sed fue mas grande que las ganas de conservar mi mortalidad por poco muero en el intento me aferre tanto al cuerpo de esa pobre mujer que mi padre tubo que sepárame de ella antes de beber su ultima gota y destruirme justo como estaba ella. Desde ese momento no pudo parar algunos vampiros beben mas de lo que necesitan pero debo decir que yo me enamore de la sangre… es patético lo se, pero si ustedes probaran ese delicioso liquido tal como yo lo pruebo estoy seguro que pensarían lo mismo… su sabor metálico y liquido es mas poderoso que el alcohol mas fuerte y sus efectos son mas duraderos.

Conocí a mi verdugo un hermoso día de invierno…si día los vampiros pueden caminar en el día por periodos cortos pero lo podemos hacer y el invierno es el momento perfecto para ello… como todos los cuentos hermosos con finales tristes se presento con Kamilla, Kaoru Kamilla, una joven con la belleza de una mujer, una mujer de hermosos ojos azules, tan azules como el verdadero color de cielo… el cielo tiene muchos colores pero cuando estas al borde de la muerte su verdadero color se le revela a todo pobre moribundo, es lo único que vez, algunos lo confunden con una luz blanca por que están tan asustados que no distinguen el espectáculo que se desata a su alrededor … eran profundos, grandes y redondos dos pedazos de paraíso clavados en un inmaculado rostro y enmarcado por un ondulante y larga cabellera negra a tal extremo que podría jurar que es azul oscuro. Era una mujer hermosa y digo era por que por mi culpa dejo de ser.

Nuestro encuentro fue un accidente provocado, su mirada me cautivo tanto que no pude evitar hipnotizarla para que viniera a mí, trate de entrar en su mente y descifrar hasta su más oscuro secreto pero una barrera invisible y transparente me lo impidió incrementando con eso mi curiosidad hacia la chica. Atravesó la carretera sin darse cuenta que el trafico estaba en marcha y debo decir que todo fue mi culpa, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo una mano se había deslizado por su cintura acariciando con suma delicadeza su delgado cuerpo, él desconocido la atrajo a su cuerpo siendo separados por el desagradable material llamado ropa. Su aroma me enloqueció…para mi olfato tan, (como podré describirlo) para mi olfato delineado con los pinceles de la muerte cuya existencia atrapa todo aroma existente e imaginario esa fragancia tan asquerosa que cubría su ser me estaba emborrachando.

Ese asqueroso aroma como yo lo llamo fue para mi como el maravilloso descubrimiento de una blanca flor en medio del mas duro invierno. Su dulzura e intensidad me embargo tanto que ahora que ella ya no esta, que me odia que me detesta que desearía terminar con mi existencia aun cuando no podría vivir sin mi me persigue en mis pensamientos recordándome su existencia por que aun después de su muerte ese olor se incremento mucho mas.

Su pulso se acelero cuando una suave voz se acerco a su odio y le susurro las primeras palabras de su eternidad y por eso me detesto tanto por ofrecerle esta maldición por ofrecerle mi maldad y mi obsesión.

-Señorita debería tener mas cuidado por donde camina- le dijo un hombre de piel blanca, no pálida seria la descripción perfecta, su cabello rojo cobrizo como la sangre recién derramada resaltaba su extraña palidez, sus ojos eran la maldición que todos desearíamos poseer su ojo izquierdo era de un violeta casi lastimero y su ojo derecho era de un dorado tan intenso que solo se podría comparar con los lastimeros rayos del sol. No se podría decir que era de baja estatura pero tampoco que era alto solo la altura justa para ser quien era.

-Yo…yo- respondió una desconcertada chica sonrojada por la cercanía de su captor.

-Es peligroso que una joven tan hermosa como usted esta caminando sola por las calles de esta ciudad- le dije alejándome de ella una vez su pulso se volvió a acelerar, era como tambores en mis oído casi podía sentir el flujo de su sangre a través de sus venas como un majar exquisito dispuesto sobre un fino mantel solo a la espera de alguien como yo para que lo devorara.

-Perdóneme- respondió ella volteando y quedando por leves segundos sin respiración la sangre se acumulo en su rostro sonrojándolo y embelleciéndolo lo mas si eso podría ser posible- No me fije por donde caminaba- me dijo una vez se hubo recuperad de la impresión.

-No debe disculparse cualquier persona quedaría desconcertado ante su belleza- le dije no pudiendo contener mis inevitables impulsos.

-Muchas gracias- dijo algo perspicaz y adoptando una postura ofensiva ante un posible atacante… las mujeres son tan misteriosas para mi aun mas para mi, los hombres nunca me sorprenden son muy predecibles pero las mujeres esas misteriosas criaturas pueden ser tan delicadas como los pétalos de una rosa o tan las timaras como las espinas de su tallo.

-Perdone las molestias- dijo a modo de despedida, asustada por la forma tan penetrante en que la miraba.

No le respondí, deje que se fuera que avanzara por el camino opuesto de la acera grabándose en la menoría mi seductora voz en su oído y mi penetrante mirada en su alma. Después de unos segundos se detuvo fue como si hubiese recordado algo de repente y se detuvo volteándose al instante pero cuando lo izo ya yo no estaba. La observaba desde la oscuridad del día persiguiéndome su recuerdo por los lentos pasos del tiempo. No la volví a ver si no semanas después y esta vez era mi momento favorito era de noche no había luna y solo yo… y los que han nacido en la oscuridad… podían disfrutar del espectáculo que esta nos ofrecía cuando no era vista para los débiles humanos. Después de saciar mi sed con un hombre bañado en maldad anduve deambulando por un hermoso parque muy cerda del oscuro lago que reflejaba mi rostro como un espejo. El aroma de esa chica fue captado por mi delicado olfato y me dispuse a rastrearlo tan solo para comprobar que existía y no me había obsesionado con una de mis tatas realidades ficticias… como ya me había sucedido ante…me aburro tanto de la realidad que me invento (muchas veces creo) lo que seria mi mundo perfecto.

Lo primero que captaron mis instintos fue la jadeante respiración de varias personas corriendo, cuatro para ser preciso, sin contar el estremecedor sonido de sus corazones. Eso era la invitación perfecta para cualquier caminante de la eternidad y últimamente había notado mucho movimiento cerca de la ciudad, habría descartado esta tentadora presa pero (no soy un santo… en realidad soy un despiadado monstruo) pero me abofeteo el recuerdo de una flor en invierno no pudo detener mi vuelo cuando mi cuerpo se elevo sobre los aires, pasando inapercibido sobre las personas que ignoraban mi transitar. Cuando llegue al lugar donde los latidos de terror y excitación se volvían gritos de desesperación mis ojos centellaron al reconocer las delicadas líneas que dibujan el rostro de esa chica, rostro que ahora se encontraba sucio y sudado por la desbocada carrera que había comenzado y detenido al llegar a un callejón sin salida.

-No debes temernos niña- dijo uno de los hombres…no me equivoco no era un hombre…sediento igual que yo, un recién iniciado acompañado de dos vampiros igual que él.

-Como semejante escoria se atreve a tan siquiera pensar en probar tan delicioso brebaje- pensé controlando el crecimiento de mis colmillos y el delatar de mi presencia.

-¿No van a obtener nada de mi?- les dijo al ver como de sus bocas sobresalían dos enormes colmillos.

-Eso lo veremos dulzura por que dentro de poco lo vas a saber- dijo otro con esa melódica voz que solemos tener todos los de nuestra especia, saltando sobre ella y siendo detenido por una de mi puño izquierdo mientras lo miraba con indescriptible asco.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, mortal- dijo el vampiro de cabellos negros y ojos negros.

-Les daré dos segundos para que corran- les deje no mirando a la asustada mujer a mis espalad la cual reconoció mi voz en cuanto hablo y no supo si asustarse mas o sentir alivio- Antes de que los mate a los tres.

-Es agradable escuchar eso- dijo el tercero, un ser más alto que el resto y con una mirada asesina y sangrienta de cabellos negros y lisos- Por que te convertirás en nuestro postre cara bonita y tú serás el esclavo de Unei Udo.

-Uno- dije aguantándome para no revelar mi identidad y poder disfrutar lo máximo de ese divertido juego- Dos.

-Rézale a tu Dios- dijo el segundo atacándome y terminando con una de mis manos atravesando su corazón a lo que su cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas sobre el mojado callejón.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte a ella dándole la espalda a los dos restantes y viendo el terror en sus ojos, aprovechando la ventaja el tercero me ataco después de recuperarse del primer golpe y terminar igual que su amigo sin tan siquiera yo voltearme a ver.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Unei tratando de reprimir sin poder el temblor en su voz.

-Yo soy Battousai- le respondí dejando a la asustada chica y saltando sobre el sacando uno de mis juguetes preferidos una hermosa espada japonesa con mango negro y detalles plata. El vampiro trato de defenderse en vano por que a su primer movimiento la afilada hoja de mi espada se deslizo sobre él esparciendo su sangre sobre el asfalto y algunas gotas que no dude en probar para después escupir por su mala calidad.

-¿Por qué me has ayudado?- pregunto la chica en el momento en que la mire todavía con mi espada en la mano y mi mano sobre mis labios probando la amarga sangre de esa escoria.

-No te gustaría averiarlo- le dije llegando a ella y sosteniéndola justo antes de quedar desmallada. La cargue y la lleve a mi escondite un lugar donde solo yo conozco.

-Seria un sacrilegio no ayudar a tan hermosa dama- dije a la noche- Y yo por hoy soy un caballero.

Cuando despertó apenas estaba amaneciendo y se encontraba tendida sobre una cama de ceda enmarcada por elaborados pilares en hermoso roble rojo. Se sentó sobre la suave superficie estudiando su alrededor algo desconcertada y nerviosa al no reconocer esa habitación que no le pertenecía y a ese elegante hombre parado cerca de la ventana contemplado los últimos rayos de oscuridad.

-No tengas miedo yo no te dañare- le dije sin mirarla antes de que sus labios se separan y rompieran el silencio que reinaba el lugar- Aquí estas a salvo y los que te persiguieron esta noche no lo volverán a hacer.

-Gracias- dijo ella sentándose en la cama y mirándolo a los ojos- No se por que me has ayudado dos veces seguidas en esta semana pero gracias…Vampiro- dijo después de unos segundos de duda.

-Veo que sabes que soy- le dije divertido sabiendo que eso no era cierto por que si lo hubiese sabido hubiera tratado de huir inmediatamente.

-Se muchas cosas sobre ustedes, pero no estaba preparada para un ataque esta noche- dijo nuevamente suspirando y relajando mas sus músculos- Por que me siento tan relajada cerca de él, sus ojos me aterran y me reconfortan a la vez es una mezcla infinita de algo que no puedo comprender, se que esto esta mal no debo confiar nunca en un vampiro pero no lo puedo evitar- pensó mientras lo estudiaba.

-¿Acaso llegarías a estar preparada en algún momento para un ataque?- pregunte divertido sabiendo que eso nunca sucedería pero me intrigaba conocerla mas, no podía penetrar en sus recuerdos pero si pendía leer lo que pensaba.

-No nunca podría estar preparada para defenderme a uno de ustedes- respondió algo apenada ante esa verdad- Pero por lo menos podría estar prevenida.

-Uno de ustedes- dije repitiendo sus palabras- No me siento un vampiro por que soy mucho mas poderoso que uno- pensé.

-¿Si no eres un vampiro entonces que eres?- pregunto ella tan pacifica y relajada que eso me desconcertó me petrifico el saber que no me temía que no se quería ir de mi lada que deseaba que la abrazara mientras durmiera y la protegiera aun cuando ella no lo deseara.

-Es hora de que te marchas- dije logrando articula palabra- Dentro de poco amanecerá y con mi olor sobre ti ningún vampiro te atacara por lo menos no ahora, ten mas cuidado la próxima vez puede que no tengas la misma suerte… soy despiadado… es tan fácil cambiar de caballero educado a bestia cruel, ella no se merecía ese trato pero por su propia seguridad era mejor que se alejara su inocencia me había cautivado y eso era algo peligroso… muy peligroso.

-Pero yo…- dijo callando de inmediato- Esto no esta bien él es mucho mas fuerte que un vampiro ordinario, lo puedo intuir Sanosuke debe estar preocupado por mi y no quiero que se entere que salí de noche, definitivamente esto esta mal- pensó parándose y arreglándose la ropa arrugada- Gracias solo espero- dudo por unos momentos mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría notando que se encontraba en la suit de un lujoso hotel- Solo espero volverte a ver- dijo y cerro la puerta con velocidad no viendo la débil sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

-Tal vez eso suceda dentro de poco- dijo a la soledad de la habitación cerrando las cortinas después de unos minutos al verla tomar un taxi y desaparecer en el trafico matutino de la ciudad- Tal vez dentro de muy poco- dije serrando los ojos sobre las sedosas sabanas rojas.

_**…Continuara….**_

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Se que me van a cortar la cabeza y clavarme una estaca en el corazón pero bueno no puede aguatar la tentación y en realidad eso es una historia verdaderamente corta… si se fijan es mas una historia de lo que sienten y piensan los personajes de lo que sucede a su alrededor… bueno un beso y espero les guste esta trillada idea que se me ocurrió un beso a todos y cuídense…**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO…**

_Un beso a todos y espero sus review por fa no sean malos bye…_

**Lazara**


	2. II EL velo de los recuerdos

Como todo saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero todo lo demás es todito mió…nos vemos…

Esta historia esta dedicada a todos aquellos que viven en la realidad de su sueños…La realidad es buena en breves sorbos si la afrontas de una probada puedes llegar a quedarte permanentemente en ella…Y esa seria una verdadera pesadilla…

* * *

**LA SANGRE DE MIS MEMORIAS**

By: Lazara

Capitulo II: EL velo de los recuerdos

Que puedo decir de mi, no soy un santo y menos un caballero soy sencillamente un asesino un bebedor de sangre un, no, esto es demasiado estupido… que fácil seria definirlo con estas burdas palabras… no existe palabra que me pueda describir por que yo simbolizo los sueños mas oscuros de la humanidad y los deseos mas ígneos de esos inmemorables e imperfectos seres. Cualquiera de ustedes mataría con tal de que yo fuese su creador. Disfrutarían de grandes placeres, placeres inimaginables para su estrecho entendimiento de ellos mismos y su derredor… algunos humanos son tan estúpidos que no me sorprenden que en pleno siglo veintiuno sigan cometiendo los mismos errores que sus antecesores segados por la misma estupidez… pero no nos desviemos del tema…

Después que ella se marcho dejándome solo en la compañía de mi soledad no pudo reprimir los carnales… por no decir pervertidos… pensamientos que rondaron mi cabeza durante ese corto sueño llamado día.

La pude ver desnuda en todo el éxtasis de su reluciente piel dejando ver el tatuaje de su cabello emanando de su cabeza y adornando su cuerpo. Esos ojos tan deliciosos y tentadores como la sangre fresca que surcaba sus venas y me invitaba a probar era el afrodisíaco que incitaba mis eróticos pensamientos mientras el sol se desplazaba sobre la tierra dándole paso a mi adorable oscuridad eterna. Su piel era manchada con la sangre derramada en torno a su cuerpo, en torno a nuestros cuerpos… quien era ella para provocar esos pensamientos tan enfermizos tan deliciosos para un monstruo bebedor de sangre como yo… Era su sangre mezclada con la mía, era nuestra sangre iniciándola en un camino sin retorno donde la única luz era ese delicioso líquido emanado de la mortalidad.

Mientras yo dormía, mientras me escondía de los tenues pero lastimosos rayos del astro ella, Kaoru Kamiya era reprimida por el hombre por un tiempo seria mi amigo pero como siempre terminaría siendo mi más grande enemigo como sucedió hace mucho tiempo ya.

-¿En donde estuviste toda la noche?- pregunto un hombre de alta estatura, cabello castaño al igual que sus dos hermosos y enormes ojos oscuros.

-¿No ha habido ninguna noticia?- pregunto Kaoru esquivando la pregunta con otra.

-Respóndeme Kamiya- le exigió el hombre con más autoridad.

-Estuve pasando la noche con un apuesto y peligroso hombre el cual me dijo que era un monstruo pero por mi seria un caballero- le respondió con fastidio sabiendo que solo su versión de la verdad era la escapatoria para que no la tomara en serio y no la molestara mas.

El hombre la miro y después de unos minutos le sonrió como si no tuviera otra excusa mejor.

-Solo espero que no se repitan esos paseos nocturnos es muy peligroso con todos esos vampiros sueltos- dijo el hombre acercándose a ella y abrazándola afectuosamente- Aunque para ser sinceros eres tan fea que ningún vampiro querría acercase a ti.

-No me hace gracia Sanosuke- le dijo ella zafándose molesta del abrazo de su hermano mayor mientras escondía un leve sonrojo por los sucesos ocurridos apenas horas antes- Verdaderamente quiero volver a verte- dijo para si antes que su hermano la regresara a la realidad.

-Tenemos noticias de Katsura- dijo Sanosuke adoptando una postura mas seria- Al parecer se a incrementado los ataques de vampiros en esta zona durante los últimos meses.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto ella apartando de su mente esos enigmáticos ojos de dos tonos al igual que sus feroces y relucientes colmillos.

-Aparentemente han sido vampiros recién iniciados abandonados a su suerte y dispuestos a matar a todo aquel que se le interponga en el camino- le respondió Sanosuke- Katsura dice que dentro de poco se desatara una guerra y nadie podrá hacer nada para evitarlo, no se sabe quien esta iniciando a todos esos vampiros pero según se en esta ciudad existe una ley suprema dentro de todos los vampiros y todo aquel que la ha suplantado termina convertido en cenizas.

-Que ley es esa, que yo no tenia conocimiento de ella- dijo Kaoru adoptando una postura mas seria y profesional borrando de su rostro todo rastro de inocencia y debilidad.

-Es una leyenda, se dice que Battousai el asesino de asesinos, uno de los grandes vampiros de todos los tiempo reside en algún lugar de esta zona y se encarga de poner orden en estas localidades no dejando que ningún otro vampiro inexperto venga a causar disturbios por estos lares- dijo Sanosuke respirando después de la explicación. Pertenecían a un selecto grupo de personas muy poderosas pero a la misma vez desprotegidas dentro de la sociedad, ellos eran uno de los pocos que sabían de la existencia de los vampiros y otras criaturas no advertidas por el resto de la humanidad. Ese grupo de personas poseían una gran actividad síquica por ende podían rastrear grandes pedazos de terreno en busca de alguna eventualidad o catástrofe. El problema residía en que si eran atacados por alguna de estas criaturas se encontraban en la misma situación que una persona común y corriente.

Kaoru se estremeció ante la mención de ese nombre podía ser posible, ese vampiro tan espectacular, tan seductor y peligroso podría ser el legendario Battousai. Cuando lo escucho mencionar ese nombre no lo relaciono con el legendario asesino pero ahora bajo el efímero refugio del sol podía analizar las cosas con más calma y su revelación causo que palideciera a asta casi desmayarse.

Había estado lo mas relajada y despreocupada en la misma habitación que Battousai, había estado en presencia de uno de los pocos vampiros de sangre pura que quedaban sobre la tierra uno de los fundadores. Uno de los bebedores de sangre mas maligno y enfermos de toda la historia, definitivamente las cosas no estaban bien.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto Sanosuke preocupado por la repentina palidez de su hermana.

-Si- contesto ella ausente encamiandoce a su habitación para ducharse descansar y averiguar un par de cosas sobre ese cautivador y peligroso vampiro.

En nuestros dos primeros encuentros puede reprimir la fiera que habita en mí pero tan pronto sentí su presencia rondando mi mente, queriendo entrar en mí subconsciente con las mismas ganas y anhelos que yo tenía de desnudar su intimidad me enloqueció. Deje de lado ese delicioso sueño y le permití la entrada a esa singular intrusa dentro de mi mente. No sabia que buscaba pero no se atrevía a adentrarse mas de lo que había logrado… puede sentir como un miedo infundido por la razón detenía sus pasos y supe que sabia quien finalmente era y eso…Dios… para mi dios no existe por que para los seres sin alma, se coexisten muchas cosas ya que todas las han visto… pero esa lucidez de pensamiento y ganas de averiguar que verdaderamente era despertó nuevamente la bestia que existe en mi el lado que todos temen y todos adoran…

La arrastre con el poder de mi mente a las profundidades de esta donde solo yo podía penetrar y en ese lugar dentro de mis dominios nadie podía intervenir, era mi prisionera hasta que yo así lo dispusiese y ya fuese por su osadía o valentía correría el riesgo de ser seducida por uno de los amantes mas segases de la historia de la humanidad. Era una humana con un enorme poder síquico, pero eso no impediría que yo llevara a cabo mis planes después de todo era un monstruo y no tenia que comportarme como un Santo.

-Te dije que tuvieses cuidado- le dije susurrándole al oído tan cerca que mi lengua podía rozar su lóbulo.

-Tu no puedes hacer esto- dijo ella estremeciéndose ante el leve pero excitante contacto.

-Interrumpiste un deliciosos sueño chiquilla y pagaras tu osadía- le dije acorralándola contra mi cuerpo mientras ese vaho asqueroso que emanaba de su cuerpo se confundía con el mío.

-Ningún vampiro tiene tanto poder- dudo por unos segundos antes de continuar… en esos momentos fue muy inteligente o muy estupida…- Battousai.

-Que delicia- le dije palpando las venas bajo su piel, el flujo de sangre interminable bajo esa tersa y calida piel, su corazón pese a las condiciones inconcientes de su cuerpo físico palpitaba con tal agresividad que pude haber jurado que su cuerpo se movía bajo el mío al ritmo de ese aparato dador de vida, tanto para mi como para ella- Chiquilla- le dije haciéndola enojar… se veía mas hermosa enojada...- Acaso no sabes con quien estas tratando, puedo ser todo un caballero cuando me lo propongo y mi erudición me ha enseñado a tratar a una verdadera dama, pero- me detuve disfrutando la confusión en su rostro- No tientes a la suerte, supongo que eres una miembro del grupo de Katsura…

-¿Conoces a Katsura?- me pregunto ella interrumpiéndome y regresando ese aire frío en su rostro.

-No tengo por que responderte a esa pregunta- le dije divertido- Pero debido a que te has atrevido a regresar a mi de esta forma tan desprotegida e inocente te lo diré.

-De que hablas- le dijo ella visiblemente molesta ante mi cara de diversión- No puedes hacerme nada desde aquí, tienes poderes asombrosos pero no podrás vencerme este es mi territorio y no podrás penetrar nunca mis barreras.

Battousai desapareció soltando su agarre y dejándola caer al suelo invisible que los sostenía, desconcertándola e incrementando un poco más sus habilidades para poder rastrearlo pero no había indicios de su presencia hasta que una mano firme y fuerte la sujeto por la espalda atrayéndola con brusquedad a su cuerpo y con la otra apartando su frondoso cabello dejando al descubierto su largo y delgado cuello.

-Que haces- dijo aterrada- No puedes tomar mi sangre desde aquí es imposible- se trato de zafra en vano.

-Tienes razón querida- me acerque mas a su cuello disfrutando de los temblores de su cuerpo- No puedo deleitarme con tan exquisita bebida pero puedo hacer otras cosas, seria muy aburrido tratar de destrozar tu barrera protectora y rasgar con mis garras la fina tela de tus recuerdos- casi rozaba su cuello y ella sollozaba aterrada de miedo e impotencia- Sin embargo te puedo brindar algunos míos mientras yo devoro todos los tuyos.

-No… no lo hagas- trataba de zafarse con menos fuerza que un principio tentada ante esa única oferta.

-Te dije que la próxima vez no tendrías la misma suerte, no te resistas solo disfruta- lamí su cuello específicamente su vena carótida derecha, la que viajaba desde su corazón hacia su cerebro oxigenándolo y refrescando sus recuerdos, se estremeció como esperaba ante mi contacto pero era tan diestro en esto que solo fue por leves segundos.

La vi entre el desastre de sus recuerdos incluso aquellos que ella no sabía que existieran; observe cuando nació, cuando su madre murió desangrada después de muchas horas de parto y como la había besado con dolor ante el futuro incierto que la esperaba pero radiante de alegría sintiendo el gran poder que emanaba de esa pequeña criatura. No conocía a su padre y eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo se podía defender muy bien debido a los cuidados de un desconocido que la crió desde muy pequeña al igual que a otros niños como ella.

Era sumamente reservada en sus asuntos y una de las líderes de Katsura cuando este no podía manejar algún asunto se había ganado el respeto de todos y el odio de varios. Mato por primera vez cuando era muy joven ya que alguien cuya identidad había borrado de su memoria como el fuego había querido violarla, pero ella gracias a sus habilidades había exprimido tanto su cerebro que este murió en el acto.

Era virgen pero no inexperta, lo era por decisión de ella y no por faltas de oportunidades, tenia un oscuro deseo que la aterrorizaba tanto que lo negaba deseaba ser un ser oscuro un ser poderoso para ayudar a eliminar la escoria de la humanidad al igual que lo había intentado su madre y ese hombre que cuidaba de ella. Un torrente de imágenes y personas se deslizaron por sus ojos hasta saciar su curiosidad e incrementar sus ansias de ella. Conocía a la perfección su cuerpo, sabia cuantos cabellos adornaban su cabeza y que significaba cada lunar de su escultura, podía identificar desde kilómetros el ritmo de su pisar y su aroma era una marca eterna en su imperecedero existir.

Mientras ella perdía el dominio de sus actos y el control de sus memorias vio como él era arrastrado por la sangre oscura mucho antes que supiera la existencia de los vampiros. Uno de los fundadores uno de los vampiros originales se había obsesionado con él se había enamorado de su inocencia y belleza al igual que él de ella, aunque no lo quisiera admitir o no lo supiera, todavía.

No era virgen cuando sucedió pero su antiguo maestro, su amo, su creador se obsesiono tanto con él que encontró la manera de transformarse en lo que era siendo uno de los primeros y originales. Cada vez que intentaba aventurarse con más profundidad en su memoria, en esa infinita fuente de conocimiento algo la jalaba y le mostraba lo que él desease que viera demostrándole que él tenía el poder y el dominio de la situación.

Viajo a través de las épocas y las situaciones junto a él como una compañera silenciosa aprendiendo de su particular forma de pensar. Estaba tan embriagada de todos sus recuerdos y experiencias que no se dio cuenta cuando el separo sus colmillos de su cuello y un sentimiento de decepción la embargo.

Pude sentir como deseaba mas, como deseaba seguir como deseaba que no me detuviera nunca… era y es muy ambiciosa de conocimiento y tal vez ahora que lo analizo me doy cuenta que eso pudo haberla apartado de mi…

-Espero que hayas disfrutado este enriquecedor paseo- le dije leyendo sus ojos como un libro en blanco.

-Como te has atrevido- me contesto bajo un falso orgullo.

-No me digas que no te gusto, que no deseas más o acaso me lo vas a negar, mi hermosa Kaoru- le dije sosteniendo su rostro con una brusquedad hambrienta de ella.

-Por su puerto que si- me respondió devolviéndome la mirada en forma de desafió.

-Eres irresistible y eso te esta arrastrando a mi aunque intentes ocultarlo de mi, por que de mi no podrás ocultar nuca mas nada- dije besándola con pasión mientras introducía mi mano a través de su blusa haciéndola gemir y soltándola a su realidad donde alguien intentaba despertarla de su inconciencia sin que surtiera efecto sus intentos de penetrar en su mente.

Abrí los ojos y no pude reprimir una sonrisa maquiavélica de satisfacción, de seguro a Katsura no le gustaría todo que estaba haciendo pero quien era él para poder impedirme algo, había encontrado un tosco tesoro el cual despertaba en mi sentimientos que creía dormidos desde la ultima vez… mi cuerpo estaba excitado y no podía controlar las reacciones biológicas que se manifestaban pese a mi estado inmortal, esto sin contar la sed desgarradora que sentía por probar su sangre su verdadera sangre y saciarme de ella a tal manera que nunca podría dejarla para que esa sensación durase sobre todo.

-¿Kaoru estas bien?- pregunto Sanosuke revisándola con semblante preocupado- Te oí gritar levemente y después no despertabas todo esta bien ¿te quedaste dormida?

-Todo fue un sueño- se dijo no aceptando esa posibilidad- Estoy bien Sanosuke, creo que fue un sueño- se toco su cuello instintivamente y al ejercer presión sobre su carótida derecha una punzada de dolor atravesó su cuerpo iluminando su rostro con la respuesta que deseaba- Esto no esta bien- pensó incrementando la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Ahora si estoy bien Sano, ahora si- le respondió dejándolo confundido en la habitación mientras ella se dirigía a la oficina de su superior en busca de algunas respuestas.

**…Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos no saben lo feliz que me siento con la aceptación de esta historia, debo confesarles que yo misma e experimentado una transformación total mientras escribo los sucesos a seguir… ya que me debo transformar en un despiadado monstruo (aunque esa sensación me encanta no lo puedo negar, profesionalmente debo admitir que es una experiencia única)

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por lo que mas quieran aquellas personas que leen esta historia y no dejan review… déjenlo… no me importa si solo escriben una letra o tres paginas… eso me tiene sin cuidado pero me gustaría saber de su existencia por muy corta o larga que sea. De todos modos muchas gracias por su apoyo aunque sea mental y espero verlos por aquí.

A esas personas que me dejan review un millón de gracias por su apoyo tanto mental como físico a través de su comunicación… Un beso a todos y muchas gracias espero verlos por aquí en este nuevo cap.

**NaokoL-K** (hola amiga me alegro mucho que te haya gustado esta historia muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero verte por aquí en este nuevo cap besos bye) **Noelia** (estas loca desquiciada… pero que conste tuve muy en cuenta tus peticiones y sugerencias para este cap. a lo mejor no es exactamente lo que deseabas pero es un inicio espero verte mas seguido por aquí y fue un placer conocerte por msn hablaremos mas después y quiero que me digas que tal este cap. un beso bye) **Cisne.Negro** (hola jaja yo creo que no eres la única desea n vampiro así para su uso personal pero te tendrás que conformar con tu novio y estoy segura que eso no te desagrada en lo mas mínimo cuídate mucho bye) **Kity** (hola me alero mucho que te guste todo lo que esta sucediendo de seguro este cap te encanta jaja cuídate mucho besos bye) **kaoru-luna** (me temo que los vampiros que no muerden no existen pero supongo que el hecho de ser peligros es lo que los ha hecho tan famosos jaja espero verte por aquí cuídate mucho y dime que tal un beso bye) **Lady2scorpio** (hola me alegra que te guste espero que me digas como sigue este cap. cuídate mucho si besos bye) **Arcasdrea** (se que no estarás presente durante un buen tiempo pero estoy segura que cuando puedas continuaras leyendo cuídate mucho y suerte un beso bye) **CiNtHiA** (Pues que bueno que distes con esta historia y te haya gustado tanto lo mismo espero de este nuevo cap. y ya sabes donde puedes encontrarme nos vemos un besote bye)

Nos vemos pronto

Lazara


	3. III Decisiones

Como todo saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero todo lo demás es todito mió…nos vemos…

Esta historia esta dedicada a todos aquellos que viven en la realidad de su sueños…La realidad es buena en breves sorbos si la afrontas de una probada puedes llegar a quedarte permanentemente en ella…Y esa seria una verdadera pesadilla…

**LA SANGRE DE MIS RECUERDOS**

By: Lazara

Capitulo III: Decisiones

Toco la puerta de su superior, Katsura, un hombre que se había encargado de ella desde el momento en que nació hasta ahora. No sabia quien era a ciencia cierta ya que si alguien le preguntaba no sabría que responder, no sabía cuando era su cumpleaños, cual era su comida favorita, las canciones que mas le gustaba no sabia absolutamente nada. Lo único remotamente familiar que había escuchado por casualidad era un antiguo rumor que paseaba por los pasillos o mejor dicho mentes de los subalternos, estos comentaban algo respecto a una hija vampiro de Katsura pero nadie sabía nada más al respecto. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando le indicaron que podía entrar a la oficina para hablar con su superior.

Estaba algo nerviosa, un sentimiento de culpa la embargaba pero mas que culpa de traición ya que había admitido que ese paseo descabellado por la mente de Battousai le había encantado y no tan solo eso si no que deseaba mas, quería repetirlo y a la misma vez volver a verlo. Su instinto natural le advertía que se alejara de él, pero más que natural debería decir razonar ya que su razón era lo que daba estruendosos gritos cada vez que lo tenía cerca pero a la misma vez se dejaba doblegar con sorprendente facilidad.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver un hombre de edad avanzada con un pulcro bigote e intensos ojos negros, vestía completamente de negro al igual que su cabello completando la combinación perfecta. Se quedo callado esperando a que ella dijese algo pero ese fino rostro femenino que se contraía desde sus pensamientos lo estaba incitando a la curiosidad.

Kaoru Kamilla nunca se acercaba a su oficina a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y no era por que le tuviese miedo… no todo lo contrario, si no por que ella era una de las pocas que podían advertir el gran poder que se desataba en su interior y ella tenia secretos que no besaba que nadie averiguase. El verla así tan indefensa no pudo evitar entrar en sus pensamientos ya que el rostro de un fantasma tomo el cuerpo de esa una de sus favoritas y lo impulso a romper una promesa que le había hecho hacia mucho tiempo. Lo único que puedo captar antes de que ella regresara de su ensueño y levantara sus defensas fue el nombre de Battosai y un potente deseo de volverle a ver. Un grito de alarma se encendió dentro de él, un grito de dolor y viejas heridas que creía habían sido sanadas hacia mucho tiempo, heridas causadas por Battousai y sanadas por él mismo ya que a pesar de sus intenciones no pudo hacer nada para salvarla.

Había perdido a una de las cosas mas importantes de su vida, su única… no, verdadera seria la palabra correcta… había perdido a su verdadera hija ya que tenia muchos, como esa bebita de cabellos negros y ojos azules que recién estaba bajo su cuidado. La había perdido por su solitaria lucho contra lo que ella creyó estaba mal, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba cometiendo un grave error.

-¿Katsura por que entrantes en mis pensamientos?- le pregunto ofendida.

- Me podrías explicar que significa el nombre de Battousai en tus pensamientos- le exigió con el rostro libido sin expresión, mas serio que de costumbre.

-Solo fue un altercado que tuvimos eso fue todo- dijo desconcertada siendo la primera vez que escuchaba ese tono de voz.

-Kamilla, con Battousai no se tiene un altercado- le respondió molesto- Dime la verdad o tendré que averiguarlo por mi mismo, te lo exijo como tu superior.

Kaoru lo miro anonadad definitivamente Battousai le estaba causando muchos problemas, y la reprimenda que estaba recibiendo era la prueba viviente de ello. No era una mujer débil ni nada por el estilo pero frente a ese seductor vampiro no podía hacer nada, a diferencia de muchos otros psíquicos ella había aprendido artes marciales y se podía defender muy bien pero frente a él las cosas tomaban otro rumbo.

-Fui atacada por unos vampiros hace unas noches- no podía decir toda la verdad- El me ayudo a deshacerme de ellos, eran los vampiros que estábamos buscando y ya no existe- desvió la mirada no soportaba mentir- Después de ese día no supe nada mas de él.

-No te creo- dijo más calmado sentándose en su escritorio- No sabes mentir Kaoru- era una de las pocas veces que la llamaba por su nombre las cosas verdaderamente estaban saliendo mal o ¿se estaba equivocando?- Conozco a Battosai desde hace mucho tiempo y pese a su reputación de despiadado acecino a sabido mantener esta ciudad lo mas sana posible por decirlo así.

-No entiendo- dijo algo desconcertada.

-Veras- la miro con sus agudos ojos negros- Antes que nada él es un vampiro un bebedor de sangre un asesino y la única forma que existe que él te haya ayudado es que tu hicieras algo que le llamara la atención y quiero que me digas que es. Conociéndolo como lo conozco se que lo has visto nuevamente y el hecho de que estés aquí me lo confirma.

Kaoru estaba temblando, su secreto había sido descubierto y tan solo con la mención de su nombre. No sabia si ella era muy obvia o todo esto había sucedido antes y su actitud en un principio la llevaba a lo segundo provocando un angustioso sentimiento en lo profundo de su corazón, un sentimiento parecido a los celos pero disfrazado de pasión cuando tal vez y solo tal vez podría llegar a ser amor.

-¿De donde conoces a Kenshin?- le pregunto ella no dándose cuenta del grave error que estaba cometiendo.

-Todos mis agentes tienen prohibido acercarse a él y tu lo sabes, como se te ocurrió entrar en contacto mental con él- Katsura trataba de mantener la calma- No sabes el peligro que corriste y no me lo niegues el solo le revela su verdadero nombre a las personas que posee a través de su mente- eso si la dejaba desconcertada- Tuve una hija hace muchos años Kaoru, una hija que estaba confundida o influenciada por las fuerzas de la mal, ella sedujo a Battousai para intentar destruirlo ya que desde las sombras el trabajaba junto a mi. Por cosas del destino lo conoció el mismo día que tu llegastes al mundo, yo te tenía en mis brazos cuando se lo presente y él insitito en cargarte- su voz se iba haciendo con cada palabra más lejana más triste y melancólica- Me dijo que no recordaba tener un bebe en los brazos y yo accedí, debí intuir lo que pasaba con Tomoe en ese momento cuando sentí ese chispazo de odio y envidia provenir de ella. Es gracioso pero esa fue única vez que delato sus intenciones, tan solo cuando vio como los ojos de Battousai brillaban al sostenerte en sus brazos. No se lo que pensaba en ese momento pero es una de las pocas veces que lo vi feliz. Después de eso no te volvió a ver aunque el me lo pidió varias veces.

No lo podía creer, estaba ligada a él desde mucho antes de tener conciencia de su entorno, por que no recordaba eso podía recordad cosas de cuando estaba en el útero de su madre gracias a sus habilidades pero por que no podía recordar eso.

-Desde ese entonces supe que tú eras especial, ningún vampiro tan antiguo y poderoso como Battousai se interesaría en un simple mortal a menos que fuera extremadamente especial, por eso y por otras cosas te mande lejos para que te instruyeran los mejores. Tomoe, así se llamaba mi hija- miro a la soledad como si estuviese contando las escenas de una película que desfilaba frente a él-Enfurecía cada vez que él preguntaba por ti, no lo dejaba ver claro pero yo era su padre y confiaba que su juicio fuera suficiente como para mantenerla alejada de él, después de todo estaba siendo entrenada para ser mi sucesora. Y debía demostrarlo y que mejor que esa prueba que la destruyo, logro enamorar a Battosai y convencerlo de que le diera la sangre oscura para estar a su lado por toda la eternidad.

-Todo es mentira- se decía mientras escuchaba- Tal vez ve en mi lo que era ella; alguien hacia mucho tiempo le dijo que se parecía mucho a la hija del jefe y que por eso debía tener cuidado, en ese momento no entendió esas palabras pero ahora si las entendía muy bien.

-Battousai la convirtió pese a que yo me opuse, me dijo que si ella así lo decidía yo no podía impedírselo. Pero todo salio mal. Cuando un vampiro se convierte puede quedarse sin alma si no se le es entregada de inmediato y ella no acepto su alma cuando el se la ofreció. Le revelo sus verdaderos planes y le dijo que lo iba a destruir cosa que casi logra no por ser mas fuerte que él si no por el amor que él le profanaba, se dio cuenta muy tarde de que todo había sido una trampa que él verdaderamente la amaba y no tubo otra alternativa que matarla ya que sus periodos de lucidez eran muy escasos y pronto regresaría la vampiriza asesina.

-Señor yo no…- fue interrumpida.

-Nadie sabe esto por que yo hice que nadie se enterara, lo hice por mi, por él y por la memoria de mi ella- izo una pausa regresando a la realidad- Por eso prohibí que mis agentes se acercaran a él y te lo prohibí especialmente a ti.

-Entiendo perfectamente todo lo sucedido y lo lamento- se dio valor para pronunciar las palabras que le gritaban su corazón por que su razón la estaba sancionando- Pero creo que la posibilidad de unir los ponderes de un psíquico con los de Battousai es una ventaja nueva para nuestra especie- Katsura enfureció al escucharla- Se que no lo acepta pero déjeme explicarme. Ahora que conozco toda la historia entiendo muchas cosas, inclusive como fui concebida.

-¿Quien te dijo eso?-Katsura estaba más que desconcertado.

-Me entere hace muchos años por medio de un informante- se limito a decir no revelando que una persona anónima con la firma de una T se lo había dicho- Se que mi padre era un vampiro y me pudo procrear gracias a la transformación de mi madre a vampiro, al ella quedar en cinta en el momento en que absorbía el poder oscuro se me dio la posibilidad de vivir, tal vez explique por que Battosai estaba tan interesado en mi.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo- dijo Katsura.

-Si unimos nuestras fuerzas podemos crear un mundo mejor, un mundo donde no debamos preocuparnos de salir de noche ni quien es nuestro vecino por que podríamos amanecer desangrados. La guerra finalmente acabaría y seria un nuevo inicio para todos.

-Los ancianos no lo van a aceptar Kaoru y lo sabes- dijo él analizando esa posibilidad- Si ellos se enteran de semejante complot trataran de destruirlos.

-Tal vez pero nosotros somos fuertes y es hora que todo termine hemos estado en una guerra invisible por mas de tres siglos y aunque ahora estemos en una relativa paz nada evita que explote nuevamente.

-Lo pensare. Pero quien crees que seria la persona indicada para unir fuerzas con él. Todos le temen o lo odian ¿has pensado en eso?

-Si. Seria yo, yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo yo quiero hacerlo.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo, seria el final de la vida como humana.

-Lo se. Pero es un deseo que e tenido desde que nací.

-Descansa, hablaremos de esto mas tarde debo hablar con alguien antes.

-Gracias- le dijo ella y se retiro a su habitación dispuesta ha hacer una breve visita tan pronto como oscureciera.

Mientras que en un lujoso hotel un vampiro escuchaba atentamente la conversación que dos humanos mantenían, había sido interrumpido nuevamente por una persona muy diferente a la que deseaba y obligado literalmente a escuchar dicha conversación. En un principio decidió ignorar ese llamado pero esa dulce voz que tanto deseaba tener en frente retuvo su atención haciéndolo recordar un doloroso pasado y esa vez que la tubo en sus brazos aun cuando era una bebe, pudiendo percibir a través de la seriedad con que lo miraba lo hermosa y poderosa que llegaría a ser con su ayuda.

-No me has decepcionado, mi hermosa Kaoru- dijo el sensual asesino saboreando una copa de sangre fresca mientras observaba el despampanante atardecer que le brindaba la vista de su habitación- Sabia que eres especial y no me equivoque, el problema es que por mas que quiera no te puedo ofrecer la sangre oscura por que no correré el mismo riesgo… ¿O tal vez si?

-Se que me estas escuchando- dijo Katsura cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en su interlocutor…No pude reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar su voz y aceptar su invitación, lo vi con los ojos del vampiro con los ojos de la verdad, habían pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que lo había visto y me sentía ansioso ante lo que me tenia que decir… aunque ya me lo imaginaba no por haber leído su mente si no por verlo en sus ojos…

-A pasado mucho tiempo- dijo el vampiro con su seductora y melodiosa voz.

-No te veo desde el día en que matamos a mi hija- sentencio Katsura cortando tajantemente la conversación y abriendo una profunda herida en la memoria del legendario vampiro.

-Tan directo como siempre- contesto este aparentando frialdad e indiferencia ante sus palabras.

-Por que te encaprichases con ella, con la que considero mi segunda hija y por que ella quiere el mismo destino que la primera.

-Yo no me encapriche con ninguna- me sentí ofendido pero a la misma vez algo avergonzado por la verdad oculta tras esas palabras- Aunque debo admitir que Kaoru…

-Kamilla- lo corrigió Katsura en un vano esfuerzo por refrenar ese futuro caos.

-Kamilla- lo complació este- Es una criatura irresistiblemente interesante como dirían un manjar digno de observar, pero yo solo la ayude en una ocasión y después ella fue la que vino a mi, no me puedes acusar de nada.

-Crees que te voy creer.

-Claro que no- hizo una pausa- Solo quería probar que tan ingenuo te a convertido la edad, ya sabes la ancianidad no siempre es sabia muchas veces es estupida e ignorante.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Por ningún motivo voy a acceder a los deseos de esa bella fierecilla- su cuerpo se sacudió ante ese nuevo apelativo tan exacto para ella- Pero debes admitir que es sumamente interesante lo que propone la fierecilla.

-Si eso sucede te puedes dar por muerto al igual que ella, los ancianos no permitirá semejante complot.

-Por eso seria interesante no lo crees- se alejo hacia la oscuridad mientras sus pasos resonaban en la cabeza de Katsura- La mantendré alejada de mi pero no te aseguro que lo logre sabes que me gustan las mujeres con carácter fuerte.

La noche llego con rapidez Katsura estaba nervioso mando a redoblar la seguridad de la casa impidiendo que alguien entrara o saliera no iba a permitir que Kaoru cometiera una estupidez y no por lo descabellado de sus intenciones si no por el peligro que corría llevándolas a cabo.

Bajo la oscuridad de la noche sin luna una figura casi transparente salto la verja que separaba la casa de la calle, parecía una marioneta contorsionando su cuerpo y esquivando así los rayos infrarrojos que cubrían el jardín, eso para ella era un juego de niños ya que se había obligado durante muchos años a esquivarlos.

Llego a la calle y atravesó la ciudad con celeridad antes que alguien advirtiera su ausencia llegando a un elegante hotel donde todos los huéspedes como empleados la miraban raro ya que esta vestía completamente de negro y llevaba una capa largo con capucha del mismo color. Sin darse cuenta que unos dorados ojos seguían sus movimientos desde que el nocturno aire de la noche acaricio su rostro en el jardín de su mansión.

El ascensor se abrió y entro en el sin mirar su interior no percatándose del fornido y elegante cuerpo masculino que la sujetaba por la mano y la pegaba a la pared del elevador una vez que las puertas se cerraron llegando al ultimo piso en milésimas de segundos ignorando así a los huéspedes que esperaban subir a él

-Ba…Ba…Battousai- dijo Kaoru tartamudeando ante el desconcierto de lo ocurrido y la nueva sensación que provocaba la proximidad de sus cuerpos y la euforia que la invadía.

-Mi bella fierecilla- le dijo este tan bajo en oído que su cuerpo tembló de excitación- Estas jugando con fuego y te puedes quemar.

-Creo que ya me queme- dijo ella sin darse cuenta, enrojeciendo a mas no poder mientras los ojos de él centellaban y pegaba mas su cuerpo al de ella en un beso apasionado que fue interrumpido por las puertas del ascensor.

…Continuara…

Hola a todos quiero pedirles perdón por la demora pero verdaderamente ahora se me hace imposible escribir prometo que en el próximo cap contesto los review de todos pero muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y buenos deseos. Bye y muchos besos.


	4. IV Revelaciones

Como todo saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero todo lo demás es todito mió…nos vemos…

Esta historia esta dedicada a todos aquellos que viven en la realidad de su sueños…La realidad es buena en breves sorbos si la afrontas de una probada puedes llegar a quedarte permanentemente en ella…Y esa seria una verdadera pesadilla…

**LA SANGRE DE MIS RECUERDOS**

By: Lazara

**Capitulo IV: Revelaciones **

Estaba cometiendo un error. No debía haber ido a ese Hotel a verlo… pero algo dentro de su pecho le decía que tenia que verlo tenía que saber la otra parte de la historia. No podía dejar que él la manipulara a su antojo, era una mujer fuerte, decidida y con un claro propósito en la mente… pero esa voz que salía de su garganta y esos labios que se posaban sobre sus afilados colmillos la estaba desconcentrando de su objetivo principal.

-Eres una irresponsable- le decía el seductor vampiro mientras sentía su corazón latir en las venas de su garganta- ¿Acaso no te advirtieron de no acercarte a mi?

-Como…-callo, ya nada le sorprendía y sabia que Katsura estaba involucrado- Si lo sabes por que me acorralas como un animal a la pared de este ascensor- lo provoco ella, muy atenta a todas sus posibles reacciones estaba distrayéndolo para poder entrar de una forma muy sutil a su mente y descubrir lo que sabia que él no le diría.

-Te podrías alejar de mi- le exigió ella recuperando un poco de su cordura.

-Me estaba preguntando cuando tardaría en salir esa rudeza que llevas dentro- dijo el apartándose de ella y dejándola entrara a su apartamento, estaba extrañamente arreglado un olor a rosas marchitas y recién florecidas embargaba todo el lugar atrapando su olfato e impulsándola a entrar.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- preguntó ella con una pizca de desconfianza en su voz.

-De echo si- le contesto él agarrando delicadamente con sus refinadas garras la copa de sangre que había sobre su mesa, la cual fácilmente podría llegar a ser vino- Te molesta que este esperando a alguien.

-No se por que debería- respondió, bloqueando el instintivo impulso de furia que amenazaba con salir.

-Que sorpresa- dijo Battosai saboreando la fresa sangre- Los humanos en su debilidad por lo general se creen dueños de todo inclusive de las personas…- hizo una pausa mirándola con profundidad- Pero no se por que te digo eso los vampiros son peores.

-Eso me dijeron- respondió Kaoru en un susurro que él pudo escuchar como un grito a su alrededor.

-Y bien a que has venido- preguntó sin alterar su semblante mientras su ojo violeta se igualaba al dorado de su gemelo.

-¿Quiero que me digas lo que sucedió con la hija de Katsura y por que no quiere que nadie se acerque a ti?- quería preguntarle el por que Katsura no quería que ella se acercara a él pero no le pareció muy apropiado al analizar con quien era que estaba hablando.

-Ya sabes todas la respuestas que existen para esa pregunta, Katsura te dijo toda la verdad y yo no tengo nada mas que agregar a lo que sabes- su voz era fría amansadora y peligrosa, había tocado un nervio del despiadado acecino que le advertía precaución.

-Si estas al tanto de la conversación que mantuve con Katsura-san debes saber el resto también ¿no?- dijo ella dándole la espalda para poder conseguir la fuerza que le estaba robando los ojos del vampiro.

-¿Sabes quien eres?- preguntó de repente él ignorando lo que acaba de decir.

-No has respondido mi pregunta- le exigió ella.

-No tengo que hacerlo- dijo el dejando en claro que él era el que estaba a cargo- Te volveré a preguntar y te advierto no tengo mucha paciencia.

Una voz de alarma sonó en su interior, no esperaba que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo había ido en busca de algunas respuesta y a ver que él pensaba sobre su absurda idea… ahora que lo pensaba mejor… pero nunca pensó que la seguridad que inspiraba al estar junto a él se transformara en miedo en cautela. Era una tonta como se había dejado manipular de esa manera como se había permitido confiar tanto en él.

Battosai había logrado entrar en sus pensamientos pese a la fuerte resistencia que imponía. Se estaba divirtiendo, no lo podía negar, esa fierecilla era mas interesante de lo que había pensado, sus pensamientos eran un total caos y lo que mas le agradaba de todo era el saber como sabia que no debía confiar en él pero aún así lo hacia por extraño que pareciese.

-¿Sabes quien eres?- volvió a preguntar regresando a su estado tranquilo y paciente regresando el caballero que solía ser en raras ocasiones y solo cuando algo le llamaba la suficiente atención.

-Soy Kamilla, Kaoru- respondió ella sin entender la pregunta- Soy una psíquica al servicio de Katsura.

-No, no lo eres- dijo él mas serio que de costumbre.

-Sabes de donde saliste, sabes cual es tu pasado antes de tu pasado, sabes quien fue tu madre o acaso tu padre- le preguntó Battosai con un brillo tan intenso en sus ojos violetas, dorados que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-No se los detalles pero se lo suficiente para no querer saber mas- le respondió con un opaco resplandor en su voz y su mirar.

-No quieres saber- le dijo con malicia, podía sentir su miedo su furia su confusión y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo quería besarla y volver a probar su dulce sangre ya que ni las flores a su alrededor lograban opacar el fuerte hedor a Jazmín que emanaba su cuerpo.

-No es eso- respondió ella.

-Entonces que es- la estaba retando y ella lo sabía el juego de preguntas y respuesta se había volcado y ahora era ella la que tenía que responder- Tienes miedo cierto.

Era mas una afirmación que una pregunta y esa veracidad la confundió, con que derecho le decía todo esas cosas, tenia que irse antes que no pudiera detenerse.

-No tengo miedo- respiro hondo, necesitaba relajarse- Estoy bien así, no me interesa saber los detalles de lo que sucedió ya se suficiente y eso me basta.

-Me decepcionas- dijo Battosai.

-Yo no estoy aquí para que te enorgullezcas de mí- respondió ella con aspereza.

-Lo se- dijo él relamiendo los colmillos que salían de su boca y brillaban bajo la tenue luz de las velas que se habían prendido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Pero como quiera debes saber- ella lo miro con enojo ante su terquedad- Se muy bien a que has venido y te digo desde ahora que no voy a acceder a hacer lo que quieres es un suicido lo que intentas.

-Tienes miedo- le dijo ella sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-No me retes chiquilla- le dijo él empujándola con su cuerpo hacia la pared, mientras el olor a sangre salía de su boca y se estrellaba contra su cara. So rostro estaba molesto y sus ojos relampagueaban al sentir su miedo su terror su espanto- No tientes a la suerte por que no me ago responsable de lo que te pueda pasar mientras estés aquí, no te confundas no olvides con quien estas hablando por que eso te podría costar la vida.

-En…entiendo- dijo apenas pudo pronunciar palabra- Solo que…

-Solo que nada Kamilla, no lo are por que no me da la gana, Katsura te puso al tanto de todo lo sucedido hace mucho tiempo y por lo tanto olvídalo.

-Es que eso acabaría todo- le dijo ella desatando el nudo de su garganta.

-Antes de querer hacer eso deberias saber de donde saliste- le dijo alejándose de ella y dejándola respirar.

-Que tiene que ver eso con lo que te propongo- le preguntó mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-Ponte cómoda que te voy a contar una larga historia sobre uno de los más antiguos vampiros de esta y todas las épocas- le dijo él indicándole que se sentara a su lado cosa que ella hizo sin pensarlo.

-Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta como fue que surgieron los primeros ancianos, ni siquiera ellos mismos- su voz era serena parecía que contaba un cuento para dormir. La respiración que no poseía formaba un invisible remolino que le movía los cabellos de su frente, sin darse cuenta se habían acercado uno al otro sin proponérselo el contaba una vieja historia y ella la escuchaba con suma atención desde su pecho como dos amantes.

-Siempre han sido los mismos desde un principio y todos son tan diferentes que parece imposible que puedan llegar a un acuerdo- acariciaba su cabello mientras hablaba- Estos se llaman Shishio, un ser despiadado y malévolo; Saitou un vampiro mas frío que la misma muerte, puede llegar a ser tan cambiante como así lo desee pero en general es distante e indiferente; por otro lado esta la única mujer del grupo, Tokio, es extremadamente hermosa y sabia.

-Su sabiduría la ha mantenido al frente de uno de los clanes más prósperos de todos los tiempos y es la única persona que de alguna manera puede convencer a Saitou; por ultimo se encuentra el hombre que me convirtió a mi- hizo una pausa respirando profundo- Su nombre es o era Hiko, Seijuro.

-Ese nombre- dijo Kaoru siendo la primera vez que hablaba desde que el empezó a contarle esa historia- Yo he escuchado ese nombre antes, pero donde.

-Hace unos cuantos años que no se nada de él. Lo ultimo que supe fue que se enamoro de una mortal.

-Es extraño- dijo ella volviendo a posarse sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó acariciando su cabello mientras le daba vírgenes becitos en su cabeza.

-Como los vampiros se pueden llegar a enamorar- estaba tan relajada que podía jurar que nunca se había sentido así, estaba bajo su embrujo y eso le agradaba increíblemente- Siempre se ha dicho que los vampiros no tienen alma y que no pueden amar, que olvidan lo que fueron que se convierten en monstruos despiadados que solo desean beber sangre.

-Si existen esos seres tan horripilantes- dijo Kenshin mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad por leves segundos- Los humanos solo se dan cuenta de lo que mas les conviene a ellos y por eso siempre han notado la maldad en las cosas mas bajas para así poder justificar su propia cobardía y sobre todo sus propios actos.

-Lo se.

-Hiko se enamoró de una mortal y el día que la fue a convertir a la sangre oscura hicieron el amor- el corazón de Kaoru iba acelerando con cada palabra reconociendo fragmentos de su borrosa historia. El podía sentir como su pulso se aceleraba dándole a entender que prosiguiera- En medio de la transformación sucedió algo que nunca había ocurrido, esta mujer era una psíquica muy poderosa y por medio de esta ambos pudieron reproducirse.

-Fue algo antinatural ya que los vampiros no se pueden reproducir pero de algún modo ellos dos lo lograron…

-Basta Kenshin- dijo ella casi sin voz tensando sus músculos con cada palabra de él.

-Los ancianos se enteraron y Shishio amenazo con destruir la criatura que se estaba formando a pasos acelerados en el vientre de esa vampiresa. Tokio se opuso rotundamente a ello y los defendió diciendo que era un nuevo comienzo para su raza… Hiko tuvo que esconderse al igual que a ella.

-Por que no lucho- dijo Kaoru entre lágrimas mojando la fina camisa de Kenshin.

-El era un vampiro sumamente poderoso pero no podía enfrentarse a Shishio y sus aliados solo, ademas temía que te pasara algo a ti- Kaoru enmudeció- Shishio logro convencer por un tiempo a Saitou y por lo tanto Hiko tuvo que retirarse. Yo lo ayude, pero me encargo que protegiera a tu madre a toda costa mientras él se encargaba de lo demás. Tokio hizo rectificar a Saitou pero desgraciadamente muy tarde.

-Que…que…que paso con ellos.

-Tokio se encargo de tu madre en el momento en que naciste mientras yo me encargaba de buscar a mi maestro y a la misma vez ayudaba a Katsura en otras cosas- bebió un largo sorbo de sangre refrescándole el alma- Fue en esa época cuando conocí a Tomoe y sucedió todo lo demás. Hiko desapareció sin dejar huella y tu madre murió en el parto ya que tuvieron que matarla para que tu pudieras nacer, ella misma lo hizo no quiso que nadie lo mas lo hiciese.

-Desde entonces yo fui criada por Katsura- dijo Kaoru controlando paulatinamente sus lagrimas- Pero eso significa que soy mitad…

-Vampiro- termino él la frase- Así es pero Katsura te a mantenido controlada con un liquido que tomas desde que naciste¿es color azul cierto?

-Si- respondió ella.

-Tokio le advirtió que Shishio no podía enterarse de tu existencia o si no iría a buscarte, ellos eran tres pero Shishio en su maldad podía ser mas poderos que ella y Saitou podía controlarlo a duras penas, ahora que Hiko no estaba pero no sabia por cuanto tiempo.

-¡Por eso Katsura no quiere que me transforme!- dijo ella.

-Así es- dijo él- Pero sobre todo por que no sabe que pasaría si tu lado vampiro se fortaleciera tanto como tu mitad psíquica y por que no quiere que Shishio te lastime.

-Pero…

-Yo mantengo a raya a Shishio- dijo Battosai en un tono duro y amenazante- Y no dejaría que te lastimase, fue una promesa que le hice a mi maestro, por eso debes tener mas cuidado en lo que haces y no llamar la atención entre sus cómplices como la otra noche.

-Entiendo- dijo ella separándose de él- Será mejor que me marche.

-Te acompañare, falta mucho para que amanezca.

-No, necesito estar sola.

-Bien pero no te detengas.

-Hasta pronto Battosai.

-Hasta pronto mi pequeña fierecilla- dijo él robándole un apasionado beso- Y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí- antes que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba dentro del ascensor llegando al recibidor del hotel.

-Eso no te lo aseguro- dijo ella mirando al ultimo piso del lujoso edificio antes de perderse en la negrura segura de que unos ojos dorados y violetas la vigilaban desde lejos.

….. CONTINUARA….

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola a todos (as) espero que estén bien y perdonen lo mucho que me he demorado en continuar este capitulo pero creo que la espera valió la pena. (Que modesta verdad jaja). Bueno espero igual que siempre continuar con su apoyo y **ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO** bueno se me cuidan mucho y un beso a todos.

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE NO POR FA NO CUESTA NADA_**.

gabyhyatt: Hola espero que tu pregunta sobre si ella no era un vampiro por ser hija de uno se haya contestado cuídate mucho nos vemos por aquí. Besos bye.

Ane himura: hola estoy de acuerdo con tigo en cuanto a lo de Battosai jaja ese era el propósito pero espero que este Cáp. te guste y perdona la demora nos vemos por aquí. Bye.

MONIKA-DONO: Hola loka desquiciada me alegra que te guste tanto esta historia jajaja perdona por dejarte abandonada pero ya me e conectado un poco mas seguido en msn... bueno espero tus comentarios besos cuídate bye.

Arcasdrea: hola se que estas en vacaciones así que no tienes excusa para no leer este Cáp... Y dejar un review así que te espero gracias por tu apoyo cuídate mucho un beso bye.

CiNtHiA: Hace un buen tiempo que no actualizaba pero espero te siga gustando esta historia cuídate mucho y feliz cumpleaños aunque sea atrasado besos bye.

kaoru-luna: espero que esta espero haya valido igualmente la espera espero tu review bye.

mer1: Bueno espero que ahora la puedas leer entera por q estoy segura que te va a gustar bueno un besote y cuídate mucho bye.

NEOGALAXY: hola barby espero puedas seguir leyéndola y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia cuídate mucho nos vemos por ahí besos bye.

Maat Sejmet: Hola eres la única persona que me dice que quiere Cáp... Más largos por que la mayoría me dice que son Cáp. muy largos jaja pero por eso es que me tardo tanto en actualizar… bueno espero te siga gustando cuídate mucho nos veremos en esta o otras historia cuídate un beso bye...

Hola a todos para las personas que no lo saben si desean leer algo más de esta alocada escritora pueden buscar bajo esta misma categoría de RK.

-Lagrimas del corazón (terminada)

-Metamorfosis (terminada)

-Sentimientos

-Doble Vida

Y esta- La sangre de mis recuerdos

**Espero les gusten mis otras historias si las llegan a leer cuídense mucho y no olviden dejar un review ya sea para decir hola o para querer matarme bye…**


	5. V El despertar

Como todo saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero todo lo demás es todito mió…nos vemos…

Esta historia esta dedicada a todos aquellos que viven en la realidad de su sueños…La realidad es buena en breves sorbos si la afrontas de una probada puedes llegar a quedarte permanentemente en ella…Y esa seria una verdadera pesadilla…

**LA SANGRE DE MIS RECUERDOS**

By: Lazara

**Capitulo V: El despertar **

En algún momento de esta historia dije que la había perdido. Me siento tan solo, tan solo que la soledad es una compañía que nunca había despreciado, pero ahora… ahora solo quiero desaparecer. Estoy furioso, quiero matar, quiero probar la sangre de cada alma desdichada que habita este planeta. Quiero encontrarla y quiero violarla, quiero hacerla mía, quiero probar su dulce sangre, con un demonio, solo quiero besarla. Estoy tan molesto con migo mismo por haberla perdido que siento que nada me puede controlar.

Estoy desvariando, pero quiero que entiendan lo adictivo que puede llegar a ser un vampiro enamorado, si es que esto se puede llamar amor, yo le diría obsesión.

Mientras regresaba a su casa su mente daba miles de vueltas. Todo lo que le había dicho Battosai tenía mucho sentido pero aun no podía creerlo. Desde que tenia memoria había estado tomando ese raro liquido pero Katsura solo se limitaba a decirle que era necesario para mantener bajo control esas voces que escuchaba en su cabeza y esa hambre que le de daba cada vez que dejaba de tomar su medicina. No sabia de que, solo sentía la necesidad de comer o beber algo en específico y su boca se llenaba de un sabor metálico muy parecido al de la sangre un sabor dulce pero metálico a la vez y eso la asustaba, la aterrorizaba, por tal razón nunca mas dejo de tomar su medicina.

Ahora solo se preguntaba que pasaría si su mitad psíquica se unirá con su lado vampirito en que se convertiría, que ganaría y que perdería con ese descubrimiento y sobre todo que le harían por hacer eso. Sabía que Katsura ni Battosai le permitirían hacer eso pero tenia que hacer algo. Necesitaba saber si su padre estaba vivo- que raro se escuchaba eso, padre- siempre pensó que su padre estaba muerto y nunca quiso saber nada al respecto por el presentimiento de que lo que descubriría no le iba a gustar. No era cobarde, simplemente por sus habilidades psíquicas podía intuir cuando cierta información podía causar más problemas que soluciones y cuando otras personas ajenas a ella podían salir lastimadas con dicha información por eso prefirió no saberlo. Lo que no se imagino nunca era que muy pronto iba a tener la posibilidad de desvanecer sus dudas.

No muy lejos de la ciudad, o lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para que su presencia no se notara mas de lo normal se encontraba un vetusto, poderoso, guapo y engreído ser que en algún momento de su historia fue hombre. Estaba relajado disfrutando de una copa de un exquisito vino- esta vez sabia diferente y él sabia perfectamente la razón-. Todos esperaban sus órdenes con suma docilidad mientras aprobaba el manjar que le habían traído para su deleite personal.

-Mi señor espero que este regalo sea de su agrado- dijo uno de sus vasallos con la cara de un ángel pero la mirada de un demonio.

-Tiene el mismo sabor pero prefiero tomarlo yo mismo de la fruta- dijo el hombre levantándose y acercándose al cuerpo de una inocente niña desangrada sobre un fino mantel blanco- Es tan pura que me hubiese encantado matarla yo mismo con mis colmillos pero tenemos que esperar.

-Mi señor Shishio- dijo uno de los hombres a su alrededor, nadie se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, solo una hermosa mujer entre ellos era lo suficientemente valiente o intima como para hacerlo- Battosai nos ha impedido acercarnos a la ciudad al igual que el insecto de Katsura.

-No te permitiré que insultes a mis grandes enemigos- dijo Shishio montado en cólera agarrándolo por el cuello hasta hacer que sangrara-Los insectos como tu no saben lo que es enfrentarse a verdaderos oponentes.

-Lo… lo… lo siento mi señor Shi…shishio- dijo el desesperado vampiro.

-No me interesan tus disculpas patética criatura- dijo el anciano vampiro sacándole el corazón en cuestión de segundos.

-Soujiro- dijo Shishio como si la vida de uno de sus discípulos no valiera nada en absoluto- Que significa que no han podio penetrar la protección de la ciudad.

-Mi señor- dijo Soujiro acercándose a él, no le temía y nunca le temió en realidad lo veía como un padre y de alguna manera ese inexplicable cariño le era correspondido- Katsura a incrementado increíblemente sus habilidades, sus psíquicos nos rastrean como moscas y él los protege muy bien para que nosotros no los encontremos.

-Todos los humanos que poseen esa habilidad son diferentes al resto de la humanidad- dijo el mortal asesino retomando su copa de exquisita sangre- Desprenden un olor inexplicable, es dulce como la miel y al misma ves acido como el azufre. La gran mayoría son débiles ante nosotros, inclusive más que los propios humanos pro que sus habilidades son los que los vuelven susceptibles.

-Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado- dijo Soujiro interrumpiéndolo cortésmente.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Katsura a entrenado muy bien a sus hombres y mujeres, según me pude enterar son diestros con el arte de la espada y otras armas contra vampiros y humanos. De alguna forma a logrado que la ultima generación de psíquicos se fortalezcan mental y físicamente.

-Vallasen todos y esperen ordenes- dijo Shishio a todos- Quédense solo los lideres.

Los líderes del clan de Shishio eran vampiros muy poderoso pero no tanto como yo. Por su estupidez poco a poco fueron destruidos casi todos y si no me equivoco solo quedan dos pero ellos ya no representan un peligro para nadie por el momento. Estos eran Yumi, una hermosa vampiresa, la más hermosa que había visto después de Tokio, era elegante, delicada e increíblemente sensual. Su piel era tan pálida como la nieve pero sueva como la piel de un bebe. Lo mas que volvía loco a cualquier vampiro y hasta algunos humanos era la belleza con que con la que mataba, le decían éter de la muerte, por que todos los que se acercaban a ella terminaban deseando la muerte como sinónimo del placer mas exquisito que cualquiera hubiese experimentado.

El segundo en el mando era Seta, Soujiro. Era apenas un adolescente ante los ojos de cualquier mortal pero no existía vampiro que no temiese su ferocidad y exactitud a la hora de cumplir una tarea de su amo. Después lo seguía un monje, no se sabía la razón por la que se había unido a la maldad de Shishio pero era igual de peligroso que sus compañeros. Por ultimo estaba el mas desquiciado y loco de los cuatro, Unei Udo, este no tenia ningún problema en matar ya fuese hombre, mujer o niño. El solo hecho de sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre en su garganta lo enloquecía volviéndolo una maquina imparable, pero sus manjares favoritos eran aquellos humanos con habilidades especiales ya que el sabor de su sangre era completamente irresistible para él o para cualquiera.

-Mi señor como ya sabrá tenemos una baja entre nuestros lideres y el clan esta un poco inquieto ante este suceso- dijo Soujiro.

-Que fue lo que sucedió con exactitud- preguntó Shishio sin inmutarse, el tiempo le había enseñado a tener paciencia y solo habían pocas cosas que sacaban ese lado cruel y malévolo que nada ni nadie podía detener una vez que este afloraba a la superficie.

-Battosai- dijo el monje, y los ojos de Shishio se inyectaron de sangre como una bestia incontrolable a punto de atacar- Hace una noche Unei fue a la ciudad como usted le ordeno y se encontró con un de los vasallos de Katsura, para ser preciso una mujer.

-Y alguien me puede explicar que tiene que ver una mujer psíquica con Battosai- Shishio estaba furioso, eran muchas las veces que este le había frustrado sus planes con la ayudad de los otros ancianos y Katsura detenían sus planes paso a paso, pero el tenia una carta debajo de la manga esperando el momento preciso para ser utilizada, pero para eso necesitaba que ciertos factores se alinearan para así masacrar a todos sus enemigos lenta, detestable y cruel mente.

-Battosai impidió que la convirtieran- dijo Soujiro- Yo estaba observando desde lejos por que el olor de esa mortal era muy diferente inclusive para los psíquicos. No se que clase de entrenamiento les esta dando Katsura pero en cierto momento elimino por completo su aroma y se convirtió en una simple mortal, Battosai se dio cuenta de esto al igual que yo pero Unei ya estaba endrogado y no se pudo detener hasta acorralarla.

-¿Qué sucedió después?- Shishio estaba demasiado interesado para ser normal, Yumi lo observaba con cuidado captando cada una de sus reacciones y sabia que algo muy importante estaba a punto de suceder; por que en muy pocas ocasiones Shishio arrastraba el aura de otros con tal sutileza que no se daban cuenta no importara que tan poderosos llegasen a ser.

-Puedo asegurarle que en el momento en que la fue a morder, ella cambio drásticamente y estuvo a punto de atacarlo- dijo Soujiro- Si Battosai no hubiese intervenido no se que hubiese pasado, estoy seguro de haber visto un aura muy poderosa en esa psíquica y no estoy seguro de donde la obtuvo- hizo una pausa- Pero eso es imposible.

-Déjenme solo- dijo Shishio dándose cuenta que estaba a punto de atacarlos de la excitación tan grande que sentía, solo el sexo en un sentido completamente salvaje y desquiciado podía contener la euforia que ciertos vampiros podían llegar a alcanzar-Yumi quédate- los dos vampiros se marcharon lo mas pronto posible, habían presenciado el ritual que estaba a punto de comenzar una sola vez en su larga vida y todos los que lo habían visto estaba seguros de no poder sobrevivir a el.

-Shishio- dijo Yumi con una voz tan seductora que enloquecía, se había parado y mientras caminaba hacia su amo se desprendía con lastimosa lentitud las telas que al cubrían- Sabes que una vez que me toques no vas a poder detenerte.

-Lo se- le respondió Shishio sintiendo como su cuerpo se erguía con el flujo de la vetusta sangre por sus venas.

-Entonces no te importa que descubran que esta cerca- dijo Yumi sentándose con su cuerpo desnudo sobre sus piernas.

-Cuanto con eso- le respondió clavando sus afilados y relucientes colmillos en su cuello a la vez que la penetraba desatando toda la adrenalina que corría por su ser a la misma vez que era mordido por ella y olas de energías se esparcían por el aire como una indisoluble aviso de su presencia.

Kaoru estaba llegando a la mansión de Katsura cuando un golpe de energía la lanzo tan fuerte contra uno de sus muros que este se destruyo hiriendo a varios de los guardias que protegían la propiedad. Katsura y Battosai vigilaban desde diferentes puntos la ciudad en busca de alguna señal de peligro. Desde el encuentro con Unei, Battosai estaba mas susceptible a cualquier indicio de peligro para la ciudad y principalmente para Kaoru… Debo admitir que nunca estuve preparado para lo que aconteció después por que solo cuando sucedió me di cuenta lo monstruoso que nos convertíamos una vez que la sangre doblegaba nuestra voluntad. La presencia de Shishio los golpeo pero en una menor intensidad que a Kaoru ya que ellos estaba acostumbrados ese tipo de desplazamiento.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo y los rayos de luz se mezclaban con la oscuridad de la madrugada, el sereno de la noche cubría con una delicada capa todo lo que se pudiera sostener, pero el impacto de un cuerpo blando contra un imponente muro de concreto destruyo toda la paz que reinaba el lugar. El impacto causo tanto estruendo que todos los psíquicos activos e inactivos de la organización reaccionaron ante la opresiva reacción que había emanado Kaoru ante la presencia de Shishio.

Battosai, Katsura, Yumi, Shishio y Soujiro cayeron al suelo ante la presión que ejercía Kaoru sobre ellos. No era que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito… Por supuesto que no, ella es demasiado inteligente como para haberlo hecho a propósito ya que si hubiese sabido lo que causaría con eso estoy seguro que nunca lo hubiera hecho… Su poder mental se había desatado, la presencia de Shishio había activado en su interior una aterradora necesidad de protección inculcada en ella desde antes de nacer. Buscaba, escarbaba, desgarraba las conciencias de toda criatura poderosa a su alrededor con la sola esperanza de encontrar protección.

Battosai estaba acurrucado contra la pared de su asombrosa habitación tratando de controlar la presencia de Kaoru en el, pero sobre todo tenia que controlarse para detenerla por que a esas alturas Shishio ya la había descubierto al igual que todos.

Kaoru estaba en el suelo tirada, su cuerpo estaba seriamente herido pero nada que amenazara su vida, los cuerpos de varios hombres estaban a su lado pero estos a diferencia de ella estaban completamente destrozados, desmembrados; sus cuerpos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Varias personas de la organización habían salido a tientas de sus habitaciones para defenderse de lo que fuese los hubiese atacado pero cuando veían el cuerpo de Kaoru bañado en sangre e inconciente no se podían mover. Katsura apenas podía caminar pero el poder de ella iba disminuyendo mientras recuperaba el conocimiento.

-¿Qué paso?- se preguntó cuando pudo sentarse y abrir bien los ojos notando las condiciones de su cuerpo y ese inconfundible olor a sangre que la cubría. No era su sangre lo sabia, por que su sangre olía diferente y su lengua repentinamente se sentía seca, rasposa. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo desesperadamente que probara solo una gota de ese líquido rojo en su mano.

-Kaoru- dijo Katsura, una vez pudo llegar a donde ella. Su mano estaba tocando su lengua y sus ojos azules estaban negros como la brea. Dentro de esa oscuridad el terror invadía su cuerpo.

-Detenme- dijo Kaoru apenas pudiendo controlar su cuerpo. Estaba temblando con tal intensidad que las rocas a su alrededor temblaban con ella- Me esta pidiendo mas Katsura detenme, ahí viene- dijo antes de ponerse en pie con los ojos completamente negros y dos diminutos colmillos procedentes de su boca. Sin darse cuenta estaba lamiendo la sangre en sus manos pero solo aquella que no era la suya y Katsura no se podía mover de la impresión.

-Quiero mas- dijo una voz que no era la suya y miro a Katsura con una maliciosa sonrisa, nadie lo podía creer todos estaban estáticos ante el poder de su mente Kaoru no les permita moverse y solo deseaban mantenerse lo mas lejos de ella posible.

-Entonces tendrás que venir por ella- dijo la masculina voz de Battosai desde la calle atrayendo su absoluta atención.

-Me estas retando- le respondió ella.

-Si eres capaz de soportar una gota de mi sangre entonces te la daré toda- le dijo él en un tono sensual y atrevido.

-Es un trato- dijo ella acercándose a él y probando la gota de sangre que él le estaba brindando. Millones de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, imágenes de ese seductor vampiro pelirrojo, de su pasado y de eventos recientes donde ella estaba.

Lo último que supo era que estaba en sus brazos y que él la acurrucaba, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien y que nadie la iba a lastimar.

------ CONTINUARA-----

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola a todos se que no tengo perdón de Dios por la demora pero espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como los otros tratare de actualizar lo antes posible… Muchas gracias por los review's

Un agradecimiento muy grande a Gaby Hyatt, Mei Fanel y Mitsuki Himura.

Perdonen los errores pero es que no tube mucho tiempo para correjirlo... Gracias...

Al igual que a todos aquellos que no dejan review… nos vemos pronto.


End file.
